Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-24712996-20140413204838
I can relate to Miles on a level which I haven't been able to replicate with another character on the show before and I feel this says a lot about me as a person since he's one of the most disliked introductions to the series this year. I loved Cam, however, his sweet disposition and calm soul was something I could never really reflect in myself for I've always been full of a spark which burns even brighter when others challenge it and so, while I often get called sweet, I prefer to view myself as being a person full of undoubted passion just like Mr Hollingsworth III. Miles is misunderstood and I feel so full of angst myself at times that his reactions are the most relatable thing about him at times. Some of the similarities between us are scary. I'm going to get a bit personal here so I hope you won't mind but I can defintely understand the place of hurt where he comes from since my own relationship with my father is non-exisitent for similar reasons to Miles not wanting to carry on a happy family facade which I won't go into and he too was involved in politics at one point in his life. Mr Hollingsworth II...or should I say dad? Joke, that would be awkward considering the thoughts I've had about Miles, which have been nothing but platonic of course. I've never acted out like Miles but there have been moments of confusion, questions and just plain hurt when I question the lack of comfort I've received from someone who is meant to be there for me so his actions are understandable. Some not excusable but always understandable. The other day, though different, my group weren't there for me as I lost my work and I went through two similar reactions to Miles - 1. I felt so shitty about myself that I used every curse word under the sun while on the phone to my best friend. 2. I picked myself up, refused to pity myself any longer and carried on with the intention to get through the day. And when I spoke them again and they asked me if I was hurt I laughed it off with a 'fuck no' because I fucking hate pity more than I hate Zig. Just like Miles. His lack of confidence in relationships and doubt is another thing I can relate to but which I will not go into detail because it shall all be in my autobiography which you can buy when I'm rich, famous and greedy for some more money. Once someone straight up said 'there's a reason no-one cares' and that's not the type of thing which goes away just like the criticism Miles faces from his family. It creeps in at moments when you don't realise, makes you question yourself to no end and then go away leaving you with nothing but unanswered questions. Fuck rhetorical questions. He's confused as to why he's not loved like his siblings and this is a question which comes up when he doubts himself - when he called Maya a 'slut' it was him questioning his self-worth. 'I thought you weren't ready but turns out you weren't ready for me' is revealing of the fact he thinks there is something wrong with him, she doesn't feel he's worth it. It irks me to no end to see people writing him off as being overdramatic or trying to play down his pain because he's still just a kid who is confused by the lack of love from his family. I'm pretty lucky I have an awesome mum, however, a lot of people grow up in houses which aren't filled with love, laughter and light, and it's insulting to claim that his riches decrease his pain. Everyone has it hard in someway or another but it's fucking clear to see he would rather have the love of his family than the latest car or whatever it is super rich people buy. I would open a restaurant personally but that's probably why I'm not rich since I would eat all the food. When Miles was first introduced he offered Maya his credit card to go home with and I would the same thing in his situation. Okay, so I may not give personal details, however, I would defintely give whatever money I could to ensure that person got home safely. People don't really expect it since I'm quite a guarded person who doesn't trust easily yet I've been situations where I've helped people I don't know, for example, when I went out to get a midnight snack when I was revising I got an extra sandwich made for the homeless man who was sleeping outside my university. I am not saying I should win the Nobel Peace Prize, though I could use the money, but it's very hard to trust people when you've been guarded for so long and so his wanting to be there for someone in whatever capacity he could is very relatable. People don't expect it but that's what is so wonderful about it as you're not doing it with any ulterior motives. Another reason I can relate to him is that we're different to how people intially perceive us to be based upon no substantial interaction. He's seen as a 'bad boy' and I've been labelled a 'good girl' all my life. Now, they are kind of right since I never do anything remotely outrageous, however, no-one expects me to be a left wing liberal who is a proud feminist and supporter of LGBT rights as well as politics geek who can make dick analogies like no other. I'm kind of seen an awkward girl at first but when it comes to things I feel passionate about then I shall stand up for my beliefs, especially if your ones infringe on the rights of others. Miles is kind of the same for he had been written as off as 'trouble' but showed he's actually a misunderstood boy who accepts people for who they are and stands up for what is right. He makes mistakes, HELLO SO DO I, but he ackowledges it. Miles calling out the double standards and sexism? Me. Every. Single. Fucking. Day. We're not 'bad boy' or 'good girl', we're just people...well, I am since he's fictional but ya know what I mean. The whole thing with Tristan I can also kind of relate to since I had a feeling one of my guys friends was gay and so I in my own way assured him that I would be fine with it, he would always have a friend in me. He went out a few girls but I never rushed him to tell me because it wasn't my place and he wasn't ready. And then he came out to me and I was so proud of him and continue to take the piss out of him so our relationship has not changed at all. Miles made sure Tristan knew that he accepted him and treated him the same. I would like to think I see beyond the labels placed upon us and so does my man Miles. He sees people for who they are, not who he wants to be. He's not perfect. He makes mistakes. He's relatable. Of course there are many differences between us but I just wanted to share with you a bit of why I adore this boy. He tries to be a better person and that's all any of us can do. Criticise him all you want but think about the complexity behind him as a character otherwise you're just insulting my intelligence with fan-girling over Zig. Fuck, we're so alike in some ways that I expect tomorrow I'm going to wake up and be Miles. I would much rather wake up next to Miles.